Every time
by Star wars makeover
Summary: Kira loves Trent but how will she show it
1. Chapter 1

**Another song**

Kira walked through the snow as she headed towards the cyber café to perform. She had no idea what she was going to sing. She had been at a party with the boys last night and she had no time to pick a song. She wanted to sing one to Trent. She owed him that after he had protected her from being raped by one of the older kids and she loved him.

"I know" she whispered and walked faster. It took about 5 minutes for her to reach the youth center and another 10 to tell her band why she wanted to use the song she did.

She stepped onto the stage nervously and walked up to the microphone "this song is for Trent for always being with me when I needed it most"

_**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive. **_

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Kira kept her eyes on Trent's stunned but happy face. He looked up at her with so much admiration that she blushed bright scarlet but she didn't waver in her song.

_**Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall. **_

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life

She looked away from Trent and to the whole crowd as she sung the last bit.

_**Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side**_

She finished it off and smiled. She hopped off the stage and ran to the back where the boys and Dr O were standing. She hopped into Trent's waiting arms and hugged him to her. People were patting her on the back and telling her what a great job she did but she was too occupied with Trent to care. _I hope he got the message._

"Kira, can I see you outside for a moment" Trent led her out into the snow and they stood under a piece of mistletoe that had been strung from a tree to significant that it was Christmas.

"I love you Trent" Kira said with all her hearts and Trent grabbed her and swung her around before placing her back on the ground.

"I love you to Kira" he held her close to him and they kissed. They both felt like their stomachs were soaring in the air. Their first kiss and it was actually on Christmas day. They stood that way for ages, in each others arms and finally together.

* * *

**Hey guys…I'm so, so stupid…just for the record, this song belongs to singer Cascada and not to me. Thank you for pointing that out…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Song 2**

"Kira" Trent called as he stepped into her apartment. She had given him a spare key ages ago and he had just used it then "where are you?" the apartment looked the same. Kira's bed wasn't made, the table was littered with dishes, the radio was on full blast and Kira's guitar was leaning against the counter. Trent was still worried though. If Kira had gone out, she would have put the guitar somewhere safe.

He sat in a chair at the kitchen table and drummed his fingers on the wood. The sooner Kira got back, the better. He was taking her out to dinner tonight to celebrate her new job. She had just gotten a job with a martial arts studio. Even if music was her passion, she felt more at home teaching kids how to defend themselves. He exact words had been 'It might happen to them someday Trent; they need to know how to protect themselves'. Trent had failed to point out that as soon as they got their powers, the 4 teens could fight anyway.

* * *

_Baby I knew at once  
That you were meant for me  
Deep in my soul I know  
That I'm your destiny  
Though you're unsure  
Why fight the tide  
Don't think so much  
Let your heart decide

* * *

_

Trent lifted his head as the radio started this song. Kimberly Ann Hart (Dr O's wife) was singing it. With a pang, Trent thought back to the day Kimberly and Dr O had become a couple. It had happened so quickly but yet, Trent and Kira were still just friends. Trent wanted them to be more than friends, he wanted them together forever.

* * *

_Baby I see your future  
And it's tied to mine  
I look in your eyes  
And see you searching for a sign  
But you'll never fall  
'Til you let go  
Don't be so scared  
Of what you don't know _

True to your heart  
You must be true to your heart  
That's when the heavens will part  
And baby shower you with my love  
Open your eyes  
Your heart can tell you no lies  
And when you're true to your heart  
I know it's gonna lead you straight to  
me  
(Got to be true to your heart)

* * *

Trent looked up as the door opened and someone slipped in. He watched Kira settle down on the chair next to him and look at him expectantly. He grinned and pulled her off her chair and onto his lap. He was 20; he didn't need to pretend anymore.

* * *

_(Ya know it's true)  
Your heart knows what's good for you  
(Good for you)  
Let your heart show you the way  
(Ya know it's true)  
It'll see you through  
(Got to be true to your heart) _

Girl my heart is driving me to where you  
are  
You can take both hands off the wheel  
and  
Still get far  
Be swept away enjoy the ride  
You won't get lost  
With your heart to guide you

* * *

Kira stared at him, her mouth open. She had never thought he really cared about her. They had been teenagers when they kissed that Christmas, she didn't think his feeling would've carried on for her. The song kept going as Kira snuggled into Trent's chest.

* * *

_True to your heart  
You must be true to your heart  
That's when the heavens will part  
And baby shower you with my love  
Open your eyes  
Your heart can tell you no lies  
And when you're true to your heart  
I know it's gonna lead you straight to  
me  
(Got to be true to your heart) _

When things are getting crazy  
And you don't know where to start  
Keep on believing baby  
Just be true to your heart  
When all the world around you  
It seems to fall apart  
Keep on believing baby  
Just be true to your heart

* * *

Kira slid off his lap when the song ended and he stood up looking a little ashamed.

"Sorry Kira, that was sort of sudden"

"It's ok, I should be sorry for being late Trent, are your ready to go?" Trent sighed. He should've known that she wouldn't have paid any attention to the song. She didn't care about him like she said in high school; he was just another one of her friends.

* * *

Soon they were sitting in a restaurant, right beside the window. They were both eating quietly and Trent kept snatching glances at Kira, when he thought she wasn't looking. She had seen every one of these glances but kept quiet. She had no reason to say anything…yet.

"Um…Kira" she looked up and saw Trent fiddling with the tablecloth.

"Yea" she smiled at him touching his hand as his other one reached into his jacket pocket.

"I-I've been meaning to ask f-for a while now" he stammered taking out a small box and handing it to Kira. She took it, shocked and opened it. A diamond ring sat inside it and she gasped.

"Oh Trent" she breathed as he took It out of the box for her and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Will you marry me?"

"Oh Trent…yes" she felt him hand tighten on hers and she felt the ring slip onto her finger. Tears sprang to her eyes and fell onto her food but she didn't care. He had finally asked her, it had taken him long enough.

* * *

**Ok…now before I forget**

**The song 'be true to your heart' does not belong to me…to tell you the truth…I'm not sure who it belongs too but I think it's something like 'Raven lyrics'…thanx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Why did you have to go?**

Kira glanced at the window, Trent still wasn't home yet. They had been married for 7 months now and Kira had picked up the habit of staring at the window, waiting for Trent to come home. Trent's car pulled up in the drive and Trent clambered out. Kira grinned as he came up the steps and then she frowned. Trent was basically falling asleep where he stood and there were dark lines beneath his eyes.

"Hey Ki" he hugged her briefly before sitting straight down on a chair.

"Trent, what's wrong?" Kira sat across from him and he sighed.

"I'm starting a series on homeless kids, I'm trying to convince people to adopt one" his head fell splat on the table and Kira frowned.

"But you haven't got a kid yourself" Kira pointed out. Trent sighed; why Kira's old habit of pointing out the obvious couldn't disappear, he didn't know.

"I know that, so I was hoping we could adopt one" Kira frowned.

"B-but Trent, I don't know anything about being a parent"

"Please Kira" Trent begged.

* * *

_Oh no  
Don't go changing  
That's what you told me from the start  
Thought you where something different  
That's when it all just fell apart  
Like you're so perfect  
And I can't measure up  
Well I'm not perfect  
Just all messed up

* * *

_

Kira was looking at her feet. This was another big decision on her part. Trent was always pushing her to do what he wanted to do. Didn't she get choices?

"Trent…"

* * *

_I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not

* * *

_

"I don't want a child yet" Trent's eyes flared in anger.

"Why, you're not gonna have to go through that much pain in you adopt, are you scared" Kira's eyes narrowed.

"No, I'm not"

* * *

_It's not like I need somebody  
Telling me where I should go at night  
Don't worry you'll find somebody  
Someone to tell how to live their life  
Cause your so perfect  
And no one measures up  
Yeah all by yourself  
You're all messed up

* * *

_

Kira was lying but she wasn't gonna admit to Trent. She'd had enough of him ordering her around; she didn't have to pretend that she didn't mind anymore.

"You're lying" Trent spat pushing himself up and Kira followed his lead.

"What if I am? What are YOU gonna do about it?"

* * *

_  
I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not

* * *

_

"I'm outta here" Trent stormed out of the door and Kira fell into her chair again. She knew he was going to Conner; he always went to Conner's to tell stories about her or just to get smashed.

* * *

_Now wait a minute  
Because of you  
I never knew all the things that I had  
Hey don't u get it  
I'm not going anywhere with you tonight  
Cause this is my life

* * *

_

'How dare she' Trent fumed as he jumped into his car. She had no right to talk to him like that. He felt an aching pain in his heart though. He shouldn't have stormed out on her, he should've heard her side of the story first 'I'll say sorry tonight, I'm gonna go see Dr O". He said the name that they still called Tommy Oliver and they called his wife Mrs Hart. They were just used to it.

* * *

_I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's was everything  
Everything I'm not

* * *

_

Kira had her face in her hands. Silent tears were streaming down her cheeks. She should've never said anything about the adoption. She was just being a scared little girl. She knew Trent was trying to do the right thing but it was just so hard to agree with him. She had different ideas on how to run the house, why couldn't he respect that?

* * *

_But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
so this is the end of you and me_

_Cause the girl that you want  
she was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not

* * *

_

She reached for her phone to call Bridget, from her work and ask if she was busy. Maybe Bridget could give her some pointers on men. Kira and Trent had rushed into it, like Bridge and Conner had. Bridge had heaps of fights with Conner but they were still together. Kira needed Bridge's help, Kira wanted Trent back.

* * *

**Hey, the song 'everything I'm not' belongs to the Veronicas…no, Trent and Kira are not gonna break up. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I still love you**

"Kira, I'm really sorry" Trent said hugging her and she rested her head on his chest.

"Don't speak Trent, just be quite"

* * *

_Looking back, I don't regret...  
One single day.  
Memories will keep me close...  
When you walk away.  
It's harder than I could imagine.  
I guess I should have known that.  
Close your eyes, I'll be there.  
I'll come running anywhere.

* * *

_

"Kira…I love you so much"

"I love you to"

"Kira"

"What"

"I have to go away for a while"

"Why?'

"For my job. A month in Australia"

"Oh"

* * *

_Say goodbye, I'll be okay.  
I will wait for you, cause...  
True love will never fade.  
When it's real, you can feel it.  
And I know, that you know..  
That I will keep on waiting..  
Patiently..  
Patiently... for you.

* * *

_

"Will you still be mine?"

"I'll always be yours. I'll always love you Trent"

"But in some stories from the newspaper, when men go away, their wives tend to find other men"  
"That's them Trent, we're us"

"Are you sure? I could stay"

"Don't worry Trent. I'll stay loyal to you. Go and do your job"

* * *

_Stormy Tuesday afternoons haven't been the same.  
I used to stand outside and taste..  
The sweetness of that.  
It's harder when it really happens.  
Oh, I wish I'd know that.  
Close my eyes and you're there.  
But I can't find you anywhere. _

Say goodbye, I'll be okay.  
I will wait for you, cause...  
True love will never fade.  
When it's real, you can feel it.  
And I know, that you know..  
That I will keep on waiting..  
Patiently..  
Patiently... for you.

* * *

"But just after we sorted everything out between us"

Kira looked up and kissed him "Trent I love you, but you are so daft sometimes. Trent, I'm yours and I always will be"

"No Kira, you belong to yourself"

"I love you Trent"

* * *

_Patiently...  
So patiently.. _

When I'm lost, I try to find you.  
Turn around, I'm right behind you.

Say goodbye, I'll be okay.  
I will wait for you, cause...  
True love will never fade.  
When it's real, you can feel it.  
And I know, that you know..  
That I will keep on waiting..  
Patiently..  
Patiently... for you. (X2)

* * *

**The song patiently belongs to Emma Lahana and was used in her début as a power ranger. **


End file.
